Stolen Wand
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: A day in the pool becomes sour when Rin s wand is stolen!Havoic is now all over Tokyo.Sickness becomes part of Hyoma s vocab.A earthquake,flood,snowstorm,and more set out to stop them.But the final element is one who has hid in the dark unexpected to be.


Stolen Wand

Rin sat at the pool's edge. Tokyo was having a very hot day today and the pool was looking refreshing. However, Rin did not go in the pool. Instead she watched the others swim around. They stopped and looked at her and she knew what was coming.

"Come on the water is so refreshing!" called Shizuku

"Yeah come on in!" yelled Hayate

Hyoma looked up at Rin

"What's wrong?" he asked her gently

"I don't know how to swim," she whispered

"We can help you," he offered quietly

Rin smiled slowly. She set her wand and bag aside. Hyoma offered a hand and Rin grabbed it. Carefully he helped her in the water and her lesson began. Slowly she began to learn a bit but still was not that good and by some hour's end they spotted a figure in a black cloak grab and run away with Rin `s wand.

"No!" Rin screamed and she quickly got out of the pool and chased him.

Hyoma and the others came close behind Rin as the chase continued until the figure lost them. They went back to the pool to get their stuff.

"Hyoma whoever took my wand can literally destroy the world. My wand is dangerous when wrongly used!"

He held her carefully.

"It's ok we will get it back."

Inside he knew that it would be a problem however as he held Rin close.

The ground began to quake harshly.

Shizuku and Hayate were in the changing room and the quake came even harsher. Hyoma turned to see the thief as the ground cracked and Rin fell in it holding tight to a ledge. But how long could she hang on?

"Give the wand back!" growled Hyoma

"Im sorry I can't do that,"

The figure conjured three disk blades and threw them at Hyoma cutting the torso deeply. Hyoma was losing blood quick and kneeled down as the mage ran away

"Hyoma!"

Rin knew she had to get up there for he was too weak to hardly move. He made a rotation which accidently made Rin lose her grip and fall.

"No Rin!"

He reached down and caught her wrist and tried hard to get her up. When he finally did, they were sitting face to face and Hyoma was losing blood faster and beginning to faint.

"Cure!" Rin cast

It took effect as Hyoma fainted into Rin `s arms. Shizuku and Hayate came out and after Rin told them what happened they helped her get him home. She helped him through the door

"Welcome home did you feel that earthquake? Whoa what happened?"

With an explanation Rin got past mom and upstairs. She placed him on the bed and used a couple cures and a hour passed along slowly

"Rin......."

"Good you're awake,"

"Thank you for helping me home,"

"And thank you for pulling me up,"

Hyoma got up and stood by Rin who had went to the bookshelf. He wrapped his arms around her from behind her and held her close, her back against his chest.

"Your welcome,"

"So are you,"

Hyoma smiled at her

"Where are Shizuku and Hayate?"

"Beach,"

"Lets go find them,"

"But your injuries!"

"Lets go find them," he repeated

Carefully they ran out of the house and Hyoma led the way to the beach until he stumbled and then Rin helped him. They spotted Shizuku and Hayate just by the ocean. They began to work their way down to their friends. After they met up and had a short chat, they preceded to try to make a plan to locate Rin `s powerful wand. But no one could come up with anything. Hyoma was pale and Rin knew he shouldn't be here but she also knew she couldn't change his mind when it was made up.

"Im going to use a spell to see if my wand is nearby," Rin told everyone

She looked to sky and mumbled something, then she shut her eyes. A thin moment later she opened her eyes which held a deeper look within.

"Its close and active-he`s casting!"

Everyone looked around when Rin `s heightened senses called out "Danger!"

"Run everyone! Don't ask just run!"

Shizuku and Hayate were not ones to argue and obeyed. Hyoma looked back at Rin. Her eyes were shut and a wave was rising behind her.

"Hyoma run! Just go!" Rin cried opening her eyes as the wave began to spill

He ran just in time only to turn back as Rin was swept away from the beach.

"Rin!" he cried

"Hyoma no!" screamed Shizuku and Hayate

Rin struggled but the water was fierce and she strained her arm. Pain came over her and Rin was forced below the surface of the ocean as many thoughts came over her

Im falling....

Im really going to die....

She spotted a dark figure swimming to her.

Or am I?.....

.The water overwhelmed her, rendering her unconscious as the figure neared her.

Hyoma now in water, searched for Rin.

Finally he spotted her helpless and lost body as it lingered in the water.

He grabbed her body and surfaced holding her close to his body. He worried as her brought her to land carefully. He lay her on his beach towel carefully.

"Rin! Please wake up!"

Her body lay motionless, pale, and soaked throughly. Shizuku and Hayate came to his side and handed him their towels. He folded and made a head support with one and dried Rin off with the other with care. He noticed the strained arm and wrapped it with the towel. He arranged the head support to create a breathing passage. Then he began to push down on Rin `s chest to get water out of her lungs. Hyoma felt tears burn in his eyes for Rin was not waking up.

"Is she ok?" his friends asked in worry

"Im not sure," he mumbled as the tears came

The tears fell in pain as an air of silence settled in.

Hyoma continued pushing on Rin as his friends stood by still in worry.

An hour passed with silence as a friend.

Then as his tears fell harder most landing on Rin, she sputtered and awoke. His friends had gone to the restroom leaving them alone.

"Hyoma . . . " Came her soft voice weakened a bit but hearable.

"Im right here," he whispered squeezing her hand.

She managed a smile and squeezed his hand back.

"Thank you,"

"Its nothing-are you all right?"

"Im fine as long as you are here with me,"

He smiled and held her carefully. She whispered something he couldnt understand and fell asleep. Hyoma packed things up except Rin `s arm wrap. He arranged her in his arms and set out to locate the others. When he found them, he returned the towels and wrapped a silk scarf around it that his mom gave him. Then they parted and he took Rin home where his mom slept on the couch. Quietly he carried Rin up the stairs and placed her on the bed. He then changed into something dry and tried to find something dry for Rin. She didn't have many and what she did have needed washing. He started the washer and tried to think. Rin `s outfit was soaked so she needed something. He remembered an old outfit bin kept in Mom`s room. Quietly he went to her room and found the bin. With luck, he found a white skirt and skirt that matched in Rin `s size. The outfit in hand, he made his way back to Rin who was searching the dresser. He passed her the outfit and sat on the floor facing a wall. Rin changed slowly and then gathered the clothing and tossed them over his head and into a 'Worn Outfits' bin. Then she sat next to him.

"Thanks again, I felt like I was going to die."

Hyoma looked at her.

"I would never let you die," he whispered

She smiled and hugged her knees so she could rest her head on them. Hyoma watched her carefully.

"Are you ok now?"

"Im fine," she insisted

All of a sudden the room became cold.

Mom burst into the room as Rin and Hyoma stood up in confusion. She wore pants, a sweater, and a robe all in pink.

"Its cold and snow is whirring outside! Close your windows and change into something warmer."

She left the room and Rin and Hyoma changed. Rin now wore white pants, a white sweater, complete with a white robe. Hyoma wore the same just in red instead of white. Then he shut the windows. Hyoma turned and stared at Rin.

"Could the thief . . . ?"

"Yes the thief has made it cold in the midst of June."

"That bastard!" Hyoma cursed under his breath.

"Time for bed guys! Use two blankets!" Mom called.

"Ok Mom!" They called back.

They climbed into bed and fell off to sleep. Summer vacation was now winter vacation as snow pounded down and ice developed all over Tokyo which was now a winter wonderland in June.

Overnight Hyoma caught the flu-a really bad case of it no less.

"Rin..." Hyoma croaked as she awoke at dawn in the midst of cold daylight

"You sound terrible!"

"Yeah and I feel terrible."

Rin fetched mom and a doctor was called. He prescribed an antibiotic and fluids with bed rest passing it off as the flu. The doc left and Rin was appointed nurse for mom had to go shopping to stock up on groceries. Rin went downstairs and prepared some her special soup recipe with some tea. She brought everything upstairs and put some pillows behind his back

"Thanks Rin," he told her as he tasted the soup

"Its no problem I know you would do the same for me," she responded "Do you like it?"

"Its wonderful,"

"Im glad, It's my own recipe." she told him proudly

Rin then pulled up a chair to bedside and began to eat her own soup.

Over the next two days Hyoma grew worse despite Rin `s efforts.

This soon landed him into the hospital for no one could figure it out.

Rin and Endia walked in to see two others who had been at Endia too: Luwenelva and Mue.

"Rin?" they reacted in unison

"How did you two get here?" Rin asked

"I was transferred to your school," began Mue

"And I came along now replacing your gym teacher which is how I found out Hyoma was sick," Luwenelva finished.

"Well it's nice to see both of you," Rin responded pulling up a chair next to Hyoma `s bedside.

Rin sat in the chair and shared a thin chat with the girls although her voice quaked in worry. Then Luwenelva went to the restroom and Mue looked up at Rin

"Rin, Luwenelva may know how to..." Mue began

Rin looked up with interest

"Continue,"

"She may know how to save him but...."

"But?"

"She only remembers things after some sake,"

Rin took these words in

"In short she has to be drunk?" Rin tried to confirm

"Exactly," Mue responded

Rin gazed down at Hyoma who was pale and asleep.

"I have to save him," Rin began so softly "So its time to get Luwenelva drunk."

"I`ll go and buy some sake," Mue told her.

Mue exited and Luwenelva walked back in. Endia was falling asleep on the couch clinging to his magic book similar to Rin `s wand. Luwenelva sat down in a chair

"I wish I could remember that cure . . . " Luwenelva mused softly.

While Luwenelva tried to remember and talked to herself, Rin looked at Hyoma whose hair had fell and was now in his eyes.

She smoothed the hair from his eyes and the pale body stirred.

"Rin....." he moaned softly

"Sorry I woke you up Hyoma,"

"No you didn't," he muttered rolling his head toward Luwenelva

The girl was recognized and Hyoma was shocked

"Ok when did she get here?"

"Mue is here too. Mue was transferred and Luwenelva is our new gym teacher,"

"Oh just great. A training warrior and a drunk gym teacher-just lovely," he moaned sarcastically.

Mue came back as if on cue and gave Luwenelva her sake. Barley thirty minutes passed before Luwenelva was done, down, and dead drunk. She was jittery and kept whirring. Shizuku and Hayate came in and were about to speak but Rin shushed them for Luwenelva began to speak

"At Neverland -our world there is a magical potion that only King Tonaty can give out." Luwenelva spoke in slurs "It may be the only hope for Hyoma for it can cure anything ."

"How do I go there?" Rin asked

Directions were spoken that sounded more ridiculous than a monkey who hates bananas.

"Close your eyes and set your soul free. Allow it to wonder freely and in no time you will literally transport there." Luwenelva replied before she passed out.

"I don't think you should do this Rin: What if you get hurt or something?" Hyoma moaned softly before he fell into a coughing spell.

She watched him-frail and paled as he lay there coughing

"I have to Hyoma, for your life I have to!"

Mue looked up

"I`ll go too," she responded softly

Luwenelva awoke still half drunk

"Don`t forget me I`ll go," she grunted

"Us too!" called Shizuku and Hayate

Endia snored softly with no answer available as his book fell to the floor.

"Not you guys too! Oh why?" Hyoma moaned

Rin turned back to him and smiled knowing the perfect answer from within her heart

"Because, Hyoma, we care about you." she whispered

Everyone nodded in agreement and Hyoma smiled.

"Whatever," he said deadly with no emotion

"Remember what I said back on the beach?"

"I couldnt understand you,"

"I`ll tell you again later,"

She stood up as he caught her hand

"Please be very careful," he pleaded

She smiled carefully

"I will Hyoma, you can count on it. I promise."

Then she walked toward the waiting group of four. He watched them shut their eyes and disappear in five flashes of blue light. With a sigh he rolled over and tried to sleep but he was interrupted with a major chest pain and a coughing spell. The nurse overheard the coughs and called the doctor who calmed the mysterious, violent, and constant symptoms.

Outside the thief stood on a roof pleased with his winter wonderland.

They landed just outside Neverland Castle

"What luck! Just where we wanted to be!"

"Is leaving the same as coming?" asked Rin

"Yes it is, lets go inside and get that potion!"

They entered and were met by a guard. Luwenelva and Mue came forth and shared words with the guard. Then they were led to the audience chamber. There on a jewel crested throne sat the young king-King Tonaty. They crossed the elegant red and gold carpet which was a grand accent to the red walls and gold jeweled door. When they were in front of him they kneeled down to him.

"Rise!" He commanded.

As they arose he spotted Rin, Shizuku, and Hayate. He smiled strangely looking at them.

"We meet again," he began "Where`s your other friend, Hyoma was it?"

"That`s why we`re here- Hyoma is very sick and needs a potion" Rin explained

Tonaty looked down at them

"I see now," he responded "Let me ask you something."

"What?" asked Shizuku with anxiety

"Didn't I say I didn't want to come back home?" he asked

"I think so," Hayate replied

Rin frowned, she had a bad feeling about this

"But you sent me back anyway!"

"But!" cried Rin

He scowled at her

"Silence! I said I didn't want to come back! Your request is denied!" Tonaty bellowed loudly.

An angry girl entered through the door unseen and snuck into the group of five.

"What do you mean you didn't want to come back!?" bellowed an enraged voice

Tonaty face held a now fearful look

"Oh no its Tiria! Don't let her see me!" he pleaded trying to sneak into the group of five.

The young king bumped heads with an angry young girl.

Tiria ripped Tonaty off the floor holding the back of his shirt as a cat would carry a baby kitten.

"I worry sick about you and you didn't want to come back!" she thundered as she continuously punched him harshly.

Finally he got a very short break as she dug out her iron ball and positioned it in her fist. During this he looked up at the guard.

"Give them that potion!" he cried as the assault began again

Rin was given a tiny blue vial and the group was shown out of the castle. They walked to where they arrived and used the method home. The group arrived safely in Hyoma `s hospital room. It was now noon as Rin rushed to Hyoma `s bedside.

"Rin...." he moaned so softly he could barely be heard

"Here," she said passing him the vial.

He stared at the tiny blue vial and read the label:

Neverland Healing Potion

Drink slowly until gone

Effects span over six hours

Will make you sleep-take before bed

"I`d rather take it now," he mumbled slipping the vial under his pillow.

Mom then walked into the room as Endia awoke slowly and picked up his book.

"Hello everyone, I just got off work and came as fast as I could!" she greeted

Hyoma smiled and talked with everyone until bedtime-6:00p.m. After they all left and lights went out, Hyoma got the potion and drank it. He just barely had time to throw out the vial before he fell asleep.

On the drive home after Luwenelva, Mue, Shizuku, and Hayate were dropped off, Rin was silent.

"What's wrong?" asked Mom finally as Endia sat in Rin `s lap like a little brother.

"Im just . . . well I . . . " Rin stumbled over her words

"Calm down and tell me what's wrong," comforted Mom

Rin sighed slowly

"Im just worried about Hyoma,"

"I see now," responded Mom "Now look Rin, Hyoma would not want you to worry so much. Got it?"

Rin nodded as they turned into the driveway and went inside. She barely had time to put Endia in bed and get to the room her and Hyoma shared before her tears began. Worry wasn't the problem well it was part of it and the other part was fear. If the thief had done this much-what more damage could he cause? Who else could he hurt?

Tears fell down her cheeks and hit the floor.

Finally she stopped and recalled something Hyoma had said earlier:

"I would never let you die," he had told her

Those words had comforted her and now it was if he was there right with her. The thought lulled her to sleep.

Within the hospital the hours passed with silence.

The six-hour span ticked away and at midnight Hyoma awoke.

"Yeah it doesn't tell you that after six hours your going to wake up." He mumbled "At least im better."

He glanced around and allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once he could see he got up and walked to the window. The streets of Tokyo were silent and dark with several miniature lights shimmering. He began to think of Rin. She still hadn't told him what she had whispered so briefly at the beach in her thin moment of consciousness after nearly drowning. The room all in pure white made him recall that white shirt and skirt that Rin had wore so briefly that day. The room shimmered in the moonlight. He began to wish Rin was still here by his side.

"Because, Hyoma, we care about you." she had whispered

That had actually made him feel cared about. Now he could almost see Rin sitting in the bedside chair. He returned to bed and went back to sleep.

At dawn the hospital came back to life and a nurse came in to see a changed Hyoma who was up early staring out the window as Tokyo came to life. He was no longer pale or fragile. Nor was he coughing or anything else someone who was sick would do. She did her normal checkup and after each step she became more amazed. Finally she burst from the room with great intentions.

Hyoma sensed that he was finally going home.

And he was so right.

Mom wasn't even up yet but Rin could sense something good. She left her room and ran into Endia who apparently was sensing stuff too. They both climbed downstairs and the phone rang. This woke up mom who came down and ripped the phone off the receiver and answered it.

"Hello?" she greeted

The voice spoke

"Are you sure?" she asked in shock

The voice spoke again as a smile climbed onto mom`s face. Endia and Rin exchanged looks for they already knew. Well Rin knew fully and Endia was on intuition. Shizuku and Hayate knocked at the door before long as the phone was hung up. The anxiety grew and soon they all said the same thing

"Hyoma is finally well!"

Mom then looked at the other four

"Ok how did you guys know?"

"Intuition!" Endia sang out happily as Rin, Shizuku, and Hayate all put on their faces of innocence

"And you three?" she asked

"Um.....well....." they stuttered

"Oh never mind!" moaned Mom throwing her arms in the air

They all got in the car and went to get Hyoma.

Meanwhile the hospital had packed Hyoma `s things and he had put his main clothes back on. They were still puzzled. He was finally picked up and on the drive home Shizuku and Hayate couldn't help but laugh as Endia sat confused and Mom was just pure baffled. All Hyoma and Rin could do, was share some secretive smiles. At home the subject was dropped and Hyoma `s recovery was celebrated.

But outside danger stirred as the sky darkened and the wind howled.

And just after Shizuku and Hayate left for home, hail began to rage outside. Several minutes later Tokyo suffered a power outage and the hail went on to pound; roofs, windows, cars, telephone poles, people`s heads, and everything else.

"Damn that thief!" yelled Hyoma staring out the window at powerless Tokyo

"Thief?" asked Endia

"Someone stole my wand," answered Rin

"So a thief is someone who takes other peoples` things?" he asked

"Right," answered Hyoma

Endia frowned as his blond hair got in his eyes

"Is that why its so cold?"

"Yes,"

Endia jumped up and stared out the window with Rin. All at once he and Rin pointed at someone on a rooftop in a black cloak with Rin `s wand

"Rin your wand!" Endia yelled

"Hyoma it's the thief!" cried Rin

"Oh my..." mumbled Endia "He`s kinda creepy."

"Endia stay here!" ordered Hyoma

Then he yanked Rin from the sill and the two yanked on their coats and rushed outside. They ran around the fence to the rooftop area where the thief stood and confronted him.

"One last time-give Rin `s wand back!" Hyoma yelled

"Oh poor thing-is it too cold? Well we shall exit winter tomorrow and do something else," the thief responded

A cruel laugh rang in the air.

"But since you`re here how about a gift?" he asked

"I take nothing from you except Rin `s wand!" he growled

"Oh now that hurts it's for you!"

And as Hyoma `s eyes were glued to the thief a large piece of ice headed for Hyoma `s head.

"Hyoma look out!" cried Rin

She rushed up and shoved him away

And a crash rang in the air with a sharp cry.

"Rin!"

"Oooo and the damsel takes the ice!" exclaimed the thief

"Who the hell are you!" yelled Hyoma

"All in good time," answered the thief

And in a cloud of smoke the offender disappeared.

Hyoma rushed to Rin `s side and held her in his arms

"Rin! Rin! Wake up darn it!" he cried

He rushed her into the house and removed her coat. Endia sensed this wasn't the time to ask what happened to Rin as he saw tears form in Hyoma `s eyes. Hyoma rushed her upstairs and lay her on the bed as usual.

An hour ticked away as a life decided which what to do-go up or run a treadmill.

Her eyes opened and her hurt like never before.

"Rin!" he cried

"Hyoma....." she whispered weakly

He looked at her and could tell her head hurt

"Why did you do that Rin?"

"I could barley stand seeing you sick-how would I ever be able to stand seeing you hurt?"

"But Rin . . . !" he began

His face went red for the word made his heart thump with truth hard to face since he had never felt this.....this feeling

Rin clenched a fist. This feeling was not recognized by her soul. It was so hard but it had to be said.

Two souls shared a deep breath in and an exhale.

"I rather die than see you hurt!" they both cried in unison

The couple reddened and turned away from each other.

"Rin........"

"Hyoma......."

Silence fell so heavy you could hear a pin drop.

They finally looked at each other and got up to hug each other.

"We will get that wand back Rin ....I promise,"

"I know we will," breathed Rin as her heart eased

"Its late so lets go to bed,"

They went to bed and the Kusaka house went dark and silent.

In the night Tokyo changed.

The snow melted away.

Tokyo`s power was restored.

The air changed temperatures.

And as dawn snuck in from the night the air was pleasant. Summer was back and it was here to stay.....hopefully.

Rin and Hyoma awoke and there was the thief on a rooftop in the same black cloak as always. They ran outside and the thief was confronted at long last

What no one saw was a young pair of eyes staring down from a window in the Kusaka house waiting for a chance.

The thief floated down and pointed at Rin

"I challenge you!" he growled loudly

Hyoma stood in front of Rin

"Choose someone who can fight! You know you hold her weapon!"

"Ah perhaps the definition of a wand has been forgotten? But it does not matter-you should be fun to kill!"

The young eyes widened in fright at the words.

The disk blades were conjured and struck Rin in the arm, leg, and torso.

"Hyoma a wand is any rod like object that can possibly channel energy now get me something!"

The memory of a Halloween prop his mom had crossed his mind.

Hyoma rushed into the house and into his mom`s room to locate the prop.

A child climbed down the stairs and out the door.

"Feather Rain!" cast the thief

Most of the razor feathers missed but one pinned Rin to the house by her arm.

Her wail pierced the air as a streak passed her.

"Dark Prison!" cast a young voice

"Endia!" cried Rin.

Hyoma came out and tossed Rin the wand.

"How`d that happen you can`t cast...."

Endia walked out of the dark area firmness in his face

"Endia!" cried Hyoma.

The thief rose

"Insolent kid!" yelled the thief "You shall`t interrupt"

"Stay back Endia for this is my fight," Rin told him gently pulling the feather from her arm.

"Sephirah!" she cast

The light attack allowed Rin to toss the feather at him and pierce his chest. But this battle was far from over and Rin knew it.

"Burn!" he cast

Rin was fried but unfazed with a mere stumble.

"Pain!" she cast

A dark void of thunder damaged him greatly

"Flame!" he cast

Rin was surrounded in flames

A loud scream pierced the air.

Hyoma began to worry-Rin was weak when it came to fire. She was kneeling down begging for a breath.

Endia kneeled and mumbled a secret spell from his book

"Endia?" asked Hyoma

"Access," whispered Endia airily

The thief taunted Rin continuously ignoring Endia `s current actions. Finally Endia stood.

"Rin use wind spells! He`s weak at that element!"

Rin wobbled to her feet as the thief scowled

"You brat!" he screamed angrily

"Storm!" Rin cast

While the wind unleashed its fury Rin cast cure on herself and then four spells cast out in quick succession.

"Flame!" he yelled in fury

"Storm!"

"Flame!"

"Judgement!"

A tornado tore the sky and released its lights of harshness as Rin was engulfed in flames.

Cries tore the air apart with pain, anguish, and defeat.

Rin was at her knees when the flames subsided and the thief was too. He tossed the wand to Rin `s fallen knees and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Rin breathed harshly for her clothes were scorched and she had a fever

"Rin!" cried Hyoma and Endia in desperation

They ran to her side as she passed out. Endia exhausted himself on cures and fell asleep. Hyoma gathered them both in his arms along with Rin `s wand and ran into the house. He placed Endia in his room, Rin on their bed, her wand on a chair, and then located the white skirt and shirt. Meanwhile Endia smiled to himself-he had tired himself so that Hyoma and Rin could be alone and best of all it worked.

"Hyoma....." Rin moaned nearly in a whisper

"Rin!" he cried rushing to her as she sat up.

He passed her the clothes and sat on the bed staring out the window. She changed slowly and weakly. Then she sat back down and told him to turn facing the way she was.

"Back on the beach," she began.

He looked at her for he had been waiting for this.

Rin sighed in hesitation.

"Say what you said," he prompted spotting the hesitation.

"I love you and would do anything for you," she responded

He pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair as her head lay on his shoulder

"I know," he whispered every so quietly in a near volume less voice.

She smiled as he held her and scooted back to lean against the wall not letting go. She sighed softly and fell asleep in his arms.

He listened to her breathing slow as she fell to sleep. He wished silently that this could last forever. But it could last for not at least he thought.

And with that he fell asleep

The embrace around Rin left purely unbroken.


End file.
